


Robin, the Evil Bunny

by Abyssiniana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bunny Shenanigans, Exotic Animals, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, SHEITH - Freeform, bunny sitting, emergency commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/pseuds/Abyssiniana
Summary: Shiro and Keith compromise to do some bunny-sitting for the weekend. They both have very different opinions regarding the experience.__A collection of short commissionedKo-fidrabbles to help paying for my girlfriend's bunny's expenses at the exotics' hospital. Thank you to everyone who donated!





	1. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you KittyBangBang!!

“He is just  _ so _ adorable.” Shiro commented, voice melting at the sight. “Look at his cutsie little tootsies!”

 

Keith would have to agree with that; the damn rabbit was pretty damn cute, stretching inside his oversized cage, showing off his front teeth and pink little mouth-- It was all an act though.

 

Keith had had a fair share of experience with exotic animals (having had some unconventional pets growing up, like tarantulas, scorpions and that half-dead coyote he found in the desert when he was like six years-old), but this bunny in particular was… how to put it. Allura’s pet bunny had a personality. 

 

“I don’t think he likes me.” He declared with a sigh.

 

Shiro snorted at that, “Don’t say that, babe, he totally does.”

 

“He makes noises at me and bites my finger. Look, he’s glaring at me!”

 

The bunny munched on a string of hay, unaware of the accusatory finger pointed in his direction.

 

“Well, you’re not supposed to touch him much anyway,” Shiro countered, patting his boyfriend’s shoulder and letting his hand drag down his back. “All we have to do is look after him for the weekend; feed him, refill his water, let him run around and…” He halted his words when he saw Cosmo curiously sniffling the white ball of fur and licking his muzzle. “Make sure our wolf doesn’t eat him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Oli!

Cosmo had learned that he would prefer to stay away from the temporary addition to the family. His curiosity about “Robin the rabbit” soon shifted into a lecture learnt the hard way. He had tried to play with the bunny, gently pawed at him as he wagged his tail to get him to move or run around to play catch, but he had received an aggressive bite on the tip of his snout for that. 

 

_ Unfair _ , Keith decided, as he watched the pet nibble on the door of the carrier cage in a futile attempt to set himself loose.

 

Shiro walked by the kitchen, towel hanging low on his waist as he brushed his teeth. He stopped at the door, tilting his head to the side and frowning. “Why ish Wobin inwide the twansport cwage?”

 

“He bit Cosmo.” Keith said bluntly, hearing the wolf’s whine of agreement from across the room. “He’s in bunny detention.”

 

“Oh, cwome on, Kweef, don’t kweep him jaiwed. Maybe he got scwared of Cwosmo.” Shiro walked in, barefoot on tile, and unleashed the cotton-fluff horror. For some reason, the rabbit had taken a liking to Shiro, getting up on his back paws to sniffle at him and nuzzling when petted. “Bunnies are natuwal prey; it’s only normal that he’d try to defend himsewlf.”

 

Keith huffed at those words, and he could swear Cosmo had too, before dragging himself out of the kitchen, tail low between his legs.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cheebs!

“Can you really say he doesn’t hate me now?” Keith deadpanned, gesturing to his feet. His pee-stained left slipper, to be precise, the red fabric soaking until he felt it in his socks.  _ Ugh. _ Here he was, going about his business, getting himself a glass of tap water to chug down a pill to hopefully be rid of his headache before bed, and the damn animal scratched his ankle, flipped his fluffy butt around and sprayed all over his foot.

 

Shiro shook his head in amusement. “It’s a  _ bunny _ ; they don’t exactly have ‘don’t pee here’ sensors, he’s marking his territory. Even Cosmo peed in our bed once, remember?”

 

Keith slammed the cheapest tumbler glass they could find in IKEA on the marble surface of the counter, not really minding the crack that almost broke it in half.  _ Alright, that’s it. _

 

“Why are you taking the bunny’s side, Shiro?” He demanded, arms crossing over his chest.

 

“Keith, there are no sides to be taken here.” Shiro laughed, cross legged on the kitchen floor, playfully teasing the tip of the bunny’s ear with a long piece of straw. “He’s only getting used to this place, marking a little territory. You’re overreacting.”

 

To anyone else it may have seemed that Keith let out a growl. “I’m going to bed. You sleep with the stupid bunny if you love him so much.”


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, UkieS!!!

Keith frowned as he moved into a division that could have been the living room of the apartment he shared with Shiro, if not for the rounded corners on his vision. He stumbled on his feet, not quite knowing where he was going, but regained control of his motion when he spotted a familiar floof of white hair. He walked towards the couch. “Shiro?”

 

“K-Keith…?” Shiro mumbled in a shivering, fear coated voice. Instantly, Keith’s body tensed up on the defensive, his senses sharpening to his surroundings as he hurried his steps. Had something happened? His lover looked strange, out of breath.

 

“Shiro, what happened? Are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know… I feel... weird. Hazy. Last thing I remember, Robin bit my hand and--”

 

“A-AH!” Keith gasped as the stumbled backwards, face reddening at the sight before him.

 

_ What in the actual  _ **_fuck._ **

 

“What is it, Keith…?” Two white droopy ears fell from Shiro’s head, fluffy silks as he cutely tilted it to the side. Had he heard right? Some sort of zombie infection bite had turned his boyfriend into a  _ bunny _ ? What kind of alternate universe had he been thrown into?! Shiro hopped - oh my god, he  _ hopped _ , what in the fucking SHIT, - towards him, eyes reddening with the mischief he always saw in Robin’s, bucky teeth bared to sink down on--

 

With a scream stuck on his throat, Keith sprung upwards on the bed, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. Automatically, he reached to his side, feeling his boyfriend’s bicep as his eyes sought the darkness for an extra set of loopy ears coming out of Shiro’s head.

 

_ Sweet Virgin Mary, thank the fucking heavens. _

 

“Hng...” Shiro rumbled next to him, scrunching his nose before peeking through half-lidded, sleep-heavy eyes. “Keith? You okay?”

 

After a deep breath, he nodded, settling back down on his pillow. “Just a nightmare. I-It’s okay now. I think.”

 

Shiro’s arm weighed reassuringly on top of his abdomen, his breath warm against the curve of his neck, but Keith didn’t sleep past that point. Not with the traumatic image of bunny Shiro so fresh in his memory, and not with the rhythmical thumping of the diabolic bunny on his cage, coming from the kitchen.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Max!! <3

“Who’s a cute little honey bunny? You are.  _ Yes, you aaare. _ ” Shiro was laying on his back over the carpeted floor of the living room, the bunny merrily climbing on top of him and exploring the new heights. He looked right down happy, making weird alien noises and flopping around the expanse of Shiro’s chest, belly and thighs.

 

Keith rubbed his eyes in circular motions, pressing his thumb and middle finger into his sockets until he saw colorful shapes dancing in his vision. That couldn’t be healthy, he supposed, but keeping his eyes closed without the temptation of catching up on sleep was proving to be rather impossible. Anything sounded better than the idea of going back to sleep and having another cryptic dream of his boyfriend growing bunny parts, however, so he spent the afternoon fighting the urge to nap.

 

He had tried playing some game on his PC, but he could barely focus on his MMORPG character, let alone his side quest for the  _ Blade of Marmora _ mercenary/spy fraction.

 

“Oh my God, Keith, he’s licking my chin.” Shiro laughed, “Quick, grab my phone, make a video of this!”

 

“When’s Allura picking that thing up again?” Keith groaned from the couch, not bothering to extend his arm to grab Shiro’s smartphone.

 

“Monday morning, she said.”

 

Keith had no need to check the calendar on his laptop to know it was only Saturday, but he did it anyway in hopes of seeing the weekend fly by in the blink of an eye.


End file.
